Anthro Star Wars: Knights of the New Empire
This is an anthro retelling of one of my own fanfics. Premise This is a retelling of my fanfic Star Wars: Knights of the New Empire with anthro characters, since Star Wars is a very Christian series anyway.. It stars Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps of Zootopia fame in the respective roles of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Playing Luke and Leia, respectively, are Tod from The Fox and the Hound and Bunnie Rabbot from Sonic the Hedgehog. Vixey from Fox and the Hound plays the Expanded Universe's Mara Jade, while Knuckles (I ship Kuckles and Bunnie) plays Han Solo. In this alternate universe version of the Star Wars galaxy in which humans are completely non-existent (save for a few species of aliens that resemble them very strongly) and anthropomorphic animals take their place and live alongside the aliens, Nick defeats Darth Sidious (played by Shere Khan) and becomes the Imperial ruler. Over many years, the Galactic Empire is at peace, but then, a new Sith lord (Played by Kung Fu Panda's Tai Lung) arrives to try what so many people like him had failed to do. Many individuals who died in the real films are alive and well here, such as Anakin's mother, played by Marian from Disney's Robin Hood, and Qui-Gon Jinn, played by Mufasa from The Lion King. Mammal genetics are identical here like those of humans, hence why Nick and Judy can have children together. This uses the Legends/Expanded Universe continuity. Biblical themes present *Redemption *Forgiveness *Consequences of evil deeds Some pairings present *Nick/Judy *Knuckles/Bunny Prologue After 25,000 years of existence, the Galactic Republic is dead. Shere Khan, in reality the Sith lord Darth Sidious, was the one responsible for killing it. He was responisble for the Clone Wars, which killed numerous beings at the hands of such monsters as General Grievous. He killed two Jedi masters, and even turned the Jedi chosen one, Nick Wilde, against them, dubbing him Darth Vader. However, Nick's heart was never truly bound to the Sith. He only acted as such in order to find the secret he needed in order to keep his wife, former Queen of Naboo and the planet's current senator, Judy Hopps, from dying. He had another plan entirely: Overthrow Shere Khan, and take the throne of the Empire. On fiery Mustafar, after wiping out the separatist council, he reveals his plan to Judy. She agrees, only on the condition that they never become cruel despots. Nick promises, but has to face one more individual: his old master, Mufasa Jinn. The wise lion Jedi remains quiet. He felt Nick accepting the Darth title, felt his actions in Shere Khan's office, including what he did to Jedi master Bogo Windu, who turned out to have survived. Nick acknowledges his mentor, knowing that he had every reason to be furious at him. What happens next is unexpected. Mufasa hugs his former student, and forgives him, knowing that he had never truly turned dark, and knew of his plans to save Judy. Now, Nick was ready to put his plan into motion. Meeting up with a fleet of Jedi survivors of Shere Khan's Jedi purge, including Bogo Windu, Nick announces his plan. Returning to Coruscant, Nick defeats Shere Khan in moments, killing him. The cruel and evil tiger has now faced the consequence of every evil deed he has ever committed, from the murder of his family at age 17 to the deaths of many Jedi. He dies under the gaze of the ghost of his own Sith master, Darth Plagueis, also known as Red Demask, whom he had also killed. The news of the death doesn't take long to reach the senate. Knowing that the Republic is dead, they name Nick as the new emperor, and Judy as the new empress. Watching from her apartment with pride is Nick's mother Marian, a former slave from Tatooine. Nick had freed himself and her from servitude. Before long, a speeder comes to take Marian to the Imperial Palace, to live with her son. Judy, who had been pregnant, brought twin children, a male fox named Tod and a female rabbit named Bunnie, into the galaxy. It is done. He who was once a slave is now ruler of the galaxy. Category:Anthro stories Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories with Biblical themes